Ujio Iwamura
Ujio grew up in a land embroiled by conflict; at its core it was so infested by chaos that it began to decay and crumble into the far flinging depths of human depravity. The Miwashi province of Burēdo no tochi, was renowned for its samurai, warrior monks, and its sojutsu schools; considered as being the strongest under heaven. However, even the greatest land, man or concept can fall to the greed of the few and needs of the many. Burēdo no tochi had only existed for two hundred years before its collapse, proving that everything has an end no matter how short or long, grand or small, strong or weak. The ruling family of Burēdo no tochi were the Hojimaru of the Sanzchen province. They were strong, calculating, and their will unwavering. They gathered the samurai of Burēdo no tochi under their banner and theirs alone through brute strength and force of will. No one questioned their right to rule simply because it only seemed natural from their military might. However as one might expect... Strength leads pride, pride leads to lust, lust to greed, and greed eventually leads to sloth and wrath. The once golden mecha of martial pride and cultivation, became a land of hubris and strife. All suffered under the Hojimaru and those with little to no power began to resent their overlords. This brewing storm of hatred and greed only festered and festered until it boiled over; a civil war to halt all progress for a land once seen as golden and pure. It was an age of depravity, many grew strong and came into their own during the hundred years that followed the downfall of Burēdo no tochi. However, many more suffered and withdrew into the depths of hopelessness. It was in this age that a man was born, Amidamaru. He made his claim on the land slaying any and all who opposed his justice, bringing what he called, "The wrath of heaven", upon his enemies. He was not a truly pious man, he carried no ambition to lead or gain followers; he just wanted an end to all of the suffering. No more strife, no more hate, no more sorrow. When a man takes another's life he also takes their burdens, hopes, dreams, desires, loves, hates, and freedoms; one should never do this lightly. Amidamaru knew this and preached it to his followers, The Hands of Bishimonten. For he wanted them to know that all life is sacred, but if one must take life, then one must carry and accept the burden of it. Amidamaru created the principles, or foundations of what would become the Tathagata. A way of living, thinking, and fighting. It combined Bushido and Zen into a yin yang of swirling ideals. By forgoing outward uses of the elements, one could learn to instead let them flow freely through themselves. This way of conducting rather then harnessing the elements was believed to be more pure then ninjutsu. By using the Tathagata and his followers, Amidamaru began to bring an end to the age of despair caused by the Hojimaru. Their chaotic grip on Burēdo no tochi faded. However, not even one man or his ideals can change an entire countries way of living. Burēdo no tochi still remains largely lawless and unrefined. Amidamaru spent years reclaiming as many of the provinces as he could, but even he could not fix everything the Hojimaru had tainted for so long. Some even feared he was no better then the Hojimaru. It was in this time, the time of golden resurgence as the inhabitants of Burēdo no tochi had begun to call it, that Ujio was born. His family, the Iwamura were relatives of the Hojimaru and as provincial lords they abused their power and people for personal gain. His clan was among the first to be crushed by The hand of Bishimonten and Amidamaru. However, Amidamaru could not bare to pass judgement on a newborn child for the crimes of his ancestors, and so he raised him as his own. Ujio's life has been nothing but hardships and pain, but it was not all bad. He learned the Tathagata, compassion, inner strength, and the most important of aspects that any truly great warrior must obtain, empathy. As the years went by Ujio grew into his own with great strides. He studied all six paths of the Tathagata: Gororyu (Raiton), Amidaryu (Fuuton), Suitoryu (Suiton), Gomuryu (Doton), Kairyu (Katon) and Buddahryu (Spiritual energy - Normal chakra). Personally choosing to focus on Amidaryu and Buddharyu as to not spread his prowess to thin. Ujio also took to Sojutsu, Kenjutsu, Taijutsu and focusing on debilitation in particular. He spent much of his teenage years training and fighting against the errant samurai, and rouges of Burēdo no tochi. 'Tathagata' : The Tathagata is a way of life, combat and thinking. It involves elemental infusion into a body, or object to produce devastating effects. Most techniques rely upon Iaido and cunning to perform; especially within the Amidaryu. The Tathagata is comprised of six paths. 'The six paths' * *: Amidaryu - The path of wind. Users of Amidaryu tend to be speed based, and are generally users of tetsai, gunbai, dual blades or kusarigama. A good mix of defensive and Offensive abilities. *: Gororyu - The path of lightning. Users of Gororyu tend to be fast and strong but no faster than Amidaryu practitioners or stronger than Gomuryu users. They generally use Odaichi's, Nodaichi's, Yari, Yumi or Daiyumi. Strictly offensive in use with only a few defensive techniques. *: Gomuryu - The earth path. Users of Gomuryu tend to be very strong and use Warhammers, Kanobo, Chiriki and Satsumata. Strictly defensive in use with only a few offensive techs. *: Suitoryu - The path of water. Users of Suitoryu tend to be very acrobatic and flexible, flowing like water. They generally use staffs, short blades, whips or whip swords. They are considered a support type, being able to heal allies and buff them. *: Kairyu - The path of fire. Kairyu users tend to be very aggressive and hot headed, having explosive abilities when pushed to the edge. They generally use Katars and Cestus. Balanced both defensively and offensively. *: Buddharyu - The path of enlightenment. Very few Tathagata users ever learn to wield the path of pure chakra use and those that do are generally calm and restrain themselves constantly. Users of Buddharyu generally use only their fists. Techniques within the Buddharyu span from buffing to debuffing to offensive to defensive and several arts that would be considered akin to kinjutsu. ' 'Appearence : Ujio has deep amber eyes, and slightly faded black hair. Ujio's body has a moderate amount of muscle mass that is more well toned and defined, then bulky and visibly apparent. This gives him immense speed at the cost of strength. Ujio wears traditional samurai gear, which consists of his armor, obi and a hakama with the symbol of Bishimonten. Ujio wears his hair in a tight ponytail positioned at the middle of the back of his head. His armor is varying shades of purple with gold, and black for accents. 'Weapons' : Ujio carries an elegant Jumonji yari, with a black shaft, golden cross piece/accents, and a silver blade. The yari is made of a material common in samurai weapons which allows for the channeling and harnessing of chakra. His spear is his primary weapon, buy it does carry a secret. The Masuta Buki, which is a solid black round sheathed Kodaichi, with a collapsable guard, rounded pitch black hilt, and silver pommel. The blade is pure white in color, and its handle can screw into the yari's shaft, masking its presence as part of the spear itself. If he is ever in a fight where he is pushed to drop Sojutsu, and rely upon kenjutsu, he will unscrew the blade from the yari, channel fuuton chakra into it, drop into an Iaido stance and launch forth a flurry of arcing wind blades that have devastating power. Category:Characters Category:Male